


Thy Haunting

by OkamiPup



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiPup/pseuds/OkamiPup
Summary: Wanted to share a few Halloween poems.





	Thy Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be happy to do some Halloween prompts. Just send me a message on tumblr. Here is the link. https://okamipup95.tumblr.com/

** Thy Haunting **

 

You feel the haunting chill

Burn across your flesh

Your heart shattering a dreadful beat

 

A chilling giggle floats

Upon silent wind

A child hands

Steals thy cords

 

A whisper reaches out to thy

“Thy Haunting has come sweet one”

“Fear has robbed thy of thy might”

“Fear has robbed thy of thy flight”

 

A silent whisper has escaped you this night

“Thy haunting has come”

“For sins of long past”

“For sins of present day”

 

For a mist to come you wait

Still as stone

For when it touches

Thy haunting has come

 


End file.
